Mr Roboto
by Robinisasterous
Summary: The light has a spy on the inside. When it appears that the Robin the team's been with is fake they must find the real Robin before it's too late!  DUN DUN DUN... first story be nice
1. Chapter 1

Hiya my first story eva! Try not to go to hard on me.

Summary: The light has a spy on the inside. Who is it? It's not who you'd expect…. Or is it.

Chapter 1

Artemis point of view

Mount Justice was quiet. Wally was with the Flash. That explains everything. Robin was in his room probly hacking Wally's facebook. Aqulad was reading. Me'Gan was cooking ,and Superboy was watchimg static.

Batman's stern emotionless face interrupts the static.

"Mission room now"

I walked down the stairs. Robin and Kid Mouth were already there.

"There's a disturbance in Metrocity. We believe it has something to do with the Light. I want the team to investigate and report your findings. Recon only. No contact unless necessary. Sending coordinates." Batman stated.

Me'gan fired up the bioship and we were off. It was pretty quite till Kid Mouth got out his computer to check out his facebook. Apparently Mouth posted he was pretty in pink.

We arrived in an empty wharehouse of course.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Everybody. I know it's been a couple weeks but here's a new chapter. Yay! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice wish I did cuz then it would be on tv right now.**_

Chapter 2

"Everybody linked" Me'gan asked.

"You know it Megalishous" Kid Flash obnoxiously stated.

"Here" Superboy said in a dull impatient voice.

After everyone was done taking attendance. We assumed position. Robin and I were supposed to watch security feed and warn the team if there was trouble. Superboy and Aqualad were searching the outside of the warehouse. Me'gan and Kid went inside the warehouse. Personally I didn't think it was a good idea sending Me'gan and Kid together but that's just me.

When Robin and I were watching the video feed I noticed he looked uncomfortable.

"Something up Rob?"

"No" His voice wavered a little but I didn't bug the subject anymore.

A couple minutes later I heard Me'gan "You guys need to get in here now!"

Robin and I met up with the rest of the team in a dark room

**Well my computer is about to die so that's it for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go finally another chapter. So yeah I noticed I kinda called that someone was fake on the team I guesses Robin, I was wrong on character but right in that way. The new season is gunna throw all my stuff off with the whole time jump but hopefully it goes back to season 1 time.**

**Robin(Grayson): Me two I want to see me epically walk out on Batman**

**Robinisasterous: Maybe I'll do a story on… And is there anything else Robin *cough cough***

**Robin(grayson): umm Tim get out of my show? OH YEAH Disclaimer Robinisasterous owns nothing**

The dark room smelled moldy and damp. The sent was almost overwhelming, I didn't know how Superboy stood it. All of a sudden a computer screen blinked on. It looked a little old. The screen looked like it was expected someone to touch it. We all turned to see Robin, he face was emotionless.

"We're leaving now" he stated. He turned around and walked out.

"Dude what is your deal" Kid yelled

I was in shock, all I could do was gape at them. Robin had never acted this moody.

break

(Robin's POV)

I wasn't sure how I was going ditch the team. I figured they would just let me go. I'll make some excuse later. I have a meeting with the light…

ROBINROBINROBINROBIN LINE BREAK

(Robin POV)

I only had to walk to a Cadmus base a couple miles away I entered a code and entered the meeting room. The whole Light was there. They needed me anf they knew it, without me their information on JLA would slow to a stop.

"So glad you joined us Boy Wonder we may now start our discussion. As you all the Young Justice League has been a pain. We need to figure out how to subdue them from further interrupting our mission. To show all the Light."

"I believe you could assist Robin."

I turned my head toward a smiling Lex Luthor." We need access to the League's mainframe, we are going to turn the younger league against the mentors"

After the meeting Ra Al Ghul approached me and rubbed my hair. " Don't worry young detective you have chosen the right side, the winning side. Someday you will be free of all the lies. As the room emptied out I flashed back to how I got involved with the… family business.

Flash Back

I climbed down the ladder and held my mother's hand.

"Mami why did u leave me here" I felt the hot tears pouring down my face, I got up and ran to my family's trailer. I grabbed a suitcase from under my bed. Tati always said to open this in case of emergency.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
